octismfandomcom-20200215-history
Ink Color
This page contains a reference to every single ink color available in-game currently and is being updated to include the colors from Salmon Run. Single Player Colors These colors can be obtained by entering the grate to Octo Canyon and visiting one of the areas, then returning to Inkopolis. SP Area 1 Yellow.jpg|Area 1 Golden Yellow SP Area 2 Neon Green.jpg|Area 2 Neon Green SP Area 3 Soda.jpg|Area 3 Soda SP Area 4 Turquoise.jpg|Area 4 Turquoise SP Area 5 Slimy Green.jpg|Area 5 Slimy Green Turf War Colors These colors can be obtained by playing Turf Wars. Playing in a Private Battle with a friend is recommended. Turf 1 Alpha Lemon.jpg|Pair 1 Alpha Lemon Turf 1 Bravo Plum.jpg|Pair 1 Bravo Plum Turf 2 Alpha Light Pink.jpg|Pair 2 Alpha Light Pink Turf 2 Bravo Blue.jpg|Pair 2 Alpha Blue Turf 3 Alpha Neon Pink.jpg|Pair 3 Alpha Neon Pink Turf 3 Bravo Neon Green.jpg|Pair 3 Bravo Neon Green Turf 4 Alpha Pink.jpg|Pair 4 Alpha Pink Turf 4 Bravo Light Blue.jpg|Pair 4 Bravo Light Blue Turf 5 Alpha Raspberry.jpg|Pair 5 Alpha Raspberry Turf 5 Bravo Neon Yellow.jpg|Pair 5 Bravo Neon Yellow Turf 6 Alpha Dark Purple.jpg|Pair 6 Alpha Dark Purple Turf 6 Bravo Orange.jpg|Pair 6 Bravo Orange Turf 7 Alpha Grape.jpg|Pair 7 Alpha Grape Turf 7 Bravo Turquoise.jpg|Pair 7 Bravo Turquoise Turf 8 Alpha Golden Yellow.jpg|Pair 8 Alpha Golden Yellow Turf 8 Bravo Electric Blue.jpg|Pair 8 Bravo Electric Blue Ranked Colors These colors can be obtained by playing any Ranked Battle mode. Playing in a Private Battle with a friend is recommended. Ranked 1 Bravo Blue.jpg|Pair 1 Alpha Blue Ranked 1 Bravo Green.jpg|Pair 2 Bravo Green Ranked 2 Alpha Winter Green.jpg|Pair 2 Alpha Winter Green Ranked 2 Bravo Dark Magenta.jpg|Pair 3 Bravo Dark Magenta Ranked 3 Alpha Slimy Green.jpg|Pair 3 Alpha Slimy Green Ranked 3 Bravo Grape.jpg|Pair 3 Bravo Grape Ranked 4 Alpha Rich Purple.jpg|Pair 4 Alpha Rich Purple Ranked 4 Bravo Green Apple.jpg|Pair 4 Bravo Green Apple Ranked 5 Alpha Turquoise.jpg|Pair 5 Alpha Turquoise Ranked 5 Bravo Pumpkin.jpg|Pair 5 Bravo Pumpkin Ranked 6 Alpha Yellow.jpg|Pair 6 Alpha Yellow Ranked 6 BravoTrue Blue.jpg|Pair 6 Bravo True Blue Ranked 7 Alpha Mustard.jpg|Pair 7 Alpha Mustard Ranked 7 Bravo Purple.jpg|Pair 7 Bravo Purple Salmon Run Colors These colors can be obtained by playing Salmon Run, then disconnecting before the stage loads in. WARNING: This may result in you receiving a timeout from online play. This section is incomplete Salmon_Run_Orange.jpg|Salmon Run Orange Salmon_Run_Pink.jpg|Salmon Run Pink Salmon_Run_Blue.jpg|Salmon Run Blue Salmon_Run_Green.jpg|Salmon Run Green Splatfest Colors These colors were made available in the 5.0.0 update. Playing in a Private Battle with a friend is recommended. Due to differences in lighting and materials, Splatfest Colors may not display consistently between the Amiibo photo mode and actual gameplay. 1A_Cake.jpg|Cake 1B_Ice_Cream.jpg|Ice Cream 2A_Mayo.jpg|Mayo 2B_Ketchup.jpg|Ketchup 3A_Flight.jpg|Flight 3B_Invisibility.jpg|Invisibility 4A_Fries.jpg|Fries 4B_Nuggets.jpg|McNuggets 5A_Front_Roll.jpg|Front Roll 5B_Back_Roll.jpg|Back Roll 6A_Agility.jpg|Agility 6B_Endurance.jpg|Endurance 7A_Vampire.jpg|Vampire 7B_Werewolf.jpg|Werewolf 8A_Warm.jpg|Warm Breakfast 8B_Cold.jpg|Cold Breakfast 9A_Lemon.jpg|Lemon 9B_No_Lemon.jpg|No Lemon 10A_Sci-Fi.jpg|Sci-Fi 10B_Fantasy.jpg|Fantasy 11A_Inner_Wear.jpg|Warm Inner Wear 11B_Outer_Wear.jpg|Warm Outer Wear 12A_Film.jpg|Film 12B_Book.jpg|Book 13A_Sweater.jpg|Sweater 13B_Socks.jpg|Socks 14A_Action.jpg|Action 14B_Comedy.jpg|Comedy 15A_Champion.jpg|Champion 15B_Challenger.jpg|Challenger 16A_Gherk-OUT.jpg|Gherk-OUT 16B_Gherk-IN.jpg|Gherk-IN 17A_Money.jpg|Money 17B_Love.jpg|Love 18A_Hana.jpg|Flower 18B_Dango.jpg|Dumpling 19A_Chicken.jpg|Chicken 19B_Egg.jpg|Egg 20A_Newest.jpg|Latest Model 20B_Most_Popular.jpg|Popular Model 21A_Baseball.jpg|Baseball 21B_Soccer.jpg|Soccer 22A_Salty.jpg|Salty 22B_Sweet.jpg|Sweet 23A_New_Lifeform.jpg|Unknown Lifeform 23B_Future_Tech.jpg|New Technology 24A_Ninja_Red.jpg|Raph 24B_Ninja_Blue.jpg|Leo 25A_Ninja_Orange.jpg|Mikey 25B_Ninja_Purple.jpg|Donnie 26A_Hello_Kitty.jpg|Hello Kitty 26B_Cinnamoroll.jpg|Cinnamoroll 27A_My_Melody.jpg|My Melody 27B_Pompompurin.jpg|Pompompurin 28A_Pulp.jpg|Pulp 28B_No_Pulp.jpg|No Pulp 29A_Squid.jpg|Squid 29B_Octopus.jpg|Octopus 30A_Joyous_Yellow.jpg|Mushroom Mountain 30B_Festive_Green.jpg|Bamboo Shoot Village 31A_Adventure.jpg|Adventure 31B_Relax.jpg|Relax 32A_Fork.jpg|Fork 32B_Spoon.jpg|Spoon 33A_Tsubuan.jpg|Tsubuan 33B_Koshian.jpg|Koshian 34A_Retro.jpg|Retro 34B_Modern.jpg|Modern 35A_Trick.jpg|Trick (This color pulsates in the test room) 35B_Treat.jpg|Treat (This color pulsates in the test room) 36A_Pocky_Red.jpg|Pocky Chocolate 36B_Pocky_White.jpg|Rocky: Gokuboso 37A_Salsa.jpg|Salsa 37B_Guacamole.jpg|Guacamole 38A_Eat_It.jpg|Eat It 38B_Save_It.jpg|Save It 39A_Hero.jpg|Hero 39B_Villain.jpg|Villain 40A_Family.jpg|Family (This color contains glitter) 40B_Friend.jpg|Friend (This color contains glitter) 41A_Boke.jpg|Boke 41B_Tsukkomi.jpg|Tsukkomi 42A_Pancakes.jpg|Pancakes 42B_Waffles.jpg|Waffles 43A_Knights.jpg|Knights 43B_Wizards.jpg|Wizards 44A_Hare.jpg|Hare 44B_Tortoise.jpg|Tortoise 45A_Field_Green.jpg|NPB Central League 45B_Jersey_Blue.jpg|NPB Pacific League 46A_Time_Travel.jpg|Time Travel 46B_Teleportation.jpg|Teleportation 47A_No_Pineapple.jpg|No Pineapple 47B_Pineapple.jpg|Pineapple 48A_Unicorn.jpg|Unicorn 48B_Narwhal.jpg|Narwhal 49A_Kid.jpg|Kid 49B_Grown-Up.jpg|Grown-Up 50A_Chaos.jpg|Chaos (This color is metallic) 50B_Order.jpg|Order (This color is metallic) Category:OCtism